child of darkness
by yoon gae soo
Summary: mysterious scary dangerous predator and bloody and irresistible ...that was the words that came to her as she see more and more side of whom she see to see as another wash up Romeo
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own skip **

** beat second time trying ti write a story so please don't be harsh on poor little me**

* * *

"Moko-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"ah kyoko get off me you are an actress you are not suppose to act this way you are embarrassing"

"but moko i have not seen you in such a long time i miss my best friend (puppy face)"

_ooh she look so cute how can i deny her i miss her to but i will never say that out loud that would be embarrassing and that will make even happier which mean a tighter hug for me aaaaaaaaaaaaarg _

_"kyoko you would not want to dissappoint your beloved sempai nor embarrass him"_

_"of course not i always try my best not to disappoint him...wait w-wha..what do you mean beloved please replace that with resp-"_

_"hello mogami-san kotami-san"_

_"hi"_

_"good evening tsuruga-san"_

_"oh where is your shadow" _

_"you mean yashiro-san"  
_

_"He is not in today all due respect he is not my shadow but my manager please don't use that term in front of other people "_

_"hum...okay sorry"_

_"well then i will take my leave see you later mogami-san"_

_"mo he did not have to be so mean about it i was just playing"_

_"but that moko-san that was king of rud-"_

_"whose side are you taking"_

_"mooko-san"_

_"whatever it is fine you can take his side I should have never said that it was very unprofessional of me"_

_"hum"_

_"he said see you later what do you guys have some king of rendez vous or something"_

_"aaaah no nothing important"_

_"really because he was prerry excited about it"_

_"excited? i don't think so maybe it was something else maybe he saw someone he know he could'nt possibly be excited about that"_

_"THAT"_

_"aaah no it nothing"_

_"..." "I don't believe her"_

wanting to know more kotami use her most effective weapon "the hurt best friend face "

"ano moko-san are you not felling well"

"no i am fine it is just that as best friends i though we were suppose to share everything"

"noo moko-san please don't misunderstand it is really not important"

"the fact that you are keeping it a secret make more important"

"I am sorry moko-san but this is part of my secret mission"

_'that has the president's name written all over it wow tha guy is something else'_

_'_arg i hate walking here look at that girl does she think she can become an actress with that fake expression ha what a joke she sound like a dog trying to lay an egg'

knock

_"hello Sawara-san"_

"oh hello kotami-san i call you in because of a new offer that you just got i advice that you check it out because from what i know there are are going some very famous actors in this drama and the director is a very successful director so this will be a very good opportunity for you so tonight please look over this offer carefully and seriously"

"thank you sir then if you excuse me i will be going"

Kanae exit the room and went straight to the love me room today she was the only one there love me number 3 had filming for Box R and love me NUMBER 1 disappear in thin air today was just perfect she had to accept all of those irritating task seriously what is wrong with the people in this agency just because she need the stupid point that does not mean that she is a maid a maid no that was the wrong word that is just flattering her self after all they are not paying her to do these shameful work now what's the word that she is looking for ah ha a slave that's the one ever since after the dreadful day the president gave them those incredibly stupid mission kyoko have been disappearing and she has been felling very lonely she hate to admit but she feel very lonely with out her her fellow prisoner of the wicked witch of LME.

she went into the love me room and change into her bright pink love me jump suit oh how she hated that get up as a future successful actress this will be really bad for her career kanae have never been a fan of pink during her high school graduation her genius little siblings thought it was a very brilliant ideas to glue pink glitter on her uniform that day is still the most embarrassing day of her life it is second after being born into such a family kanae know she is worth more then that she was not going to spent the rest of her life babysitting for her family like seriously what was going on in her parents head when they got marry were they planing on building an army and take over japan one day.

after putting her jump suit on she decided to kill sometime by reading the scrip (which is going to take her only a few seconds anyway )

*1 minutes later*

"what the ************************************** is this ********* brilliant scrip my **** this is pathetic sawara cant't possibly except me to portray such a pathetic women this way to low for me"

"what the heck i only read half of this and i want to throw up and what the heck happen to the rest of the scrip what is this some kind of holiday giving the actors half of the scrip because if it is that is very stupid i thought this director was suppose aargh why am i wasting my time having a monologue"

using her fury fuel to power up her body kotami kanae that day ran faster than light

_"_SAWARA_"_

* * *

_"i think we shouldd call her oh wait wrong pronoun I should call her since i am the only realmen in this room"_

_"for once SHUT UP "_

_"what's that are you gettting mad at me you can't possibly call her sounding ike that you will scare he and she may never talk to you again huh so how about you tone that voice of yours after all you are know for being a gentle men "_

_"i think ni have been letting you out to often you have gotten use to this have'nt you you litt-"_

_"little what unlucky bastard huh is this what you were going to say we both know who is the unlucky guy her"_

_talking to his other self was frustrating he knew very well that he was talking to hhimself but it does not feel like it. He never not even once consider him as part of himself he know that he was the real him but he is a part that he is not pround of he is like a mole if you tear it out it just end up growing somewhere else on your body and this time it is soewhere every one can see it that is how kuon is he is the mole of his soul._

_just thinking about himsef make him want to dig a hole and bury himself .he needed to escape reality this is bad staying by himself make him break character and when he brake character thisguy come up so the quickest road was the scrip lyng on the table _

_"hum i think that is the new drama i have to be in"_

_"hum that is very original i don't think i have ever seen something so unique this is genius"_

_his is going to be very interesting _

* * *

**hello guys please review and like (if this was good enough**

**i don't knw if i am going to give a plot for the drmama because i am not very creative (i am but i just can't find a story)while esle would i be writing fan fic**


	2. challenged by the beast

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT BUT I DO OWN **

**TWO SHADE OF A FLOWER YAYME **

* * *

"sawarasa-san sir i am sorry but i cannot take this drama"

"but i just gave you the scrip"

"yes i know bu-"

"kotami-san i know that you are a fast reader _(yeah more like a freaky one)_ but you have to take more time to really consider i mean this a really good offer this can boost your popularity"

" i know but this character is plainly ridiculous"

"but it is only part of the story she might change you never know"

"from what i have read this is going to be one of those boring naive character"

***pain***

"that get abuse by every character and fall in love with the next bozo"

***pain***

"that shows a little tiny winy little kindness to her, the nest second you know she is all shy and she falls in love with him that is just pathetic... "

"And as an actress you should be able to portray her just finely"

"good morning sir"

"good morrow to you plebeian "

_'that is so creepy when did he get here'_

lory was dress as ceasar and he had his trusty friend (well not so trusty)brutus next to him if there was a painter in the room they would have gotten a very pretty picture of his face the man was mad no not mad furious

"kotami-san in my office now"

* * *

the ride in the elevator was very quiet no one said a word mostly because kanae was afraid of what curse word in the dragons dictionary might come out of her mouth and upset arrive at his office every step that kotami took felt heavy it is like she gained 30 pounds with every step by the time she took a seat in the expensive love seat she was about 30000 pound the air was heavy and if a look could kill she would have been dead even before they took the elevator

"kotami-san as an actress your job is not to judge your character but become the character give the character a life of it's own "

"yes every character are unique and different they have their own emotion and it is my job to act them just like the scrip says but presiden-"

"kotami-san do you know why i put you girls into the love me program"

"to understand the meaning of love but president this is not about understanding the meaning of love this is about understanding a character not understanding rather wondering what kind of writer would make such a stupid and predictable charact-"

"yes but it is also about loving your character it's about getting to know your character making them your own finding that character with in your self loving the character which will help you love your self in return"

'wow i never thought of it that way i guess behind that flashy man there is a brain after all it is nice to see his serious face for once but i never want to see it again wait i got to find a part of my self that is pathetic to play her... '

"now i want you to go home and think about this offer seriously i know you can do it you are a brilliant actress and after all you would not want to lose to her right"

"of course not sir "

kotami left the room determine not to lose she's determine to turn that pathetic character in to her own no matter how annoying the character is she is determine to love the character after all she is an actress her job is to give life to the character not destroy it no matter how much she wanted to crumble that paper but that would be unprofessional of her.

early morning kotami got up took a shower and put on her clothe she was very classy she was wearing black high-heel boot with a black skirt and a green long sleeve v next shape shirt she had a pony tail .

kotami kanae was not like the other girls she was not obsess with fashion but she was always well dress when she was in high school her picture even appear on** "Tokyo fashion"** she didn't really care but her class mate made a big deal about it however today was different she wanted to look her best not only were there going to be famous actors in this project and the fact that she just started so she need to impress the director that will be really good for her career but the most important thing was that if she was going to play a pathetic character she have to show people around her a good image so that they would not take her as the character.

That morning she did not eat breakfast her theory was that even smelling food make you gained weight and that is a no no for an actress but the real reason why she did make food was because she did want to wake up any pest and have to cook for an army . going down the stairs she took of he shoes and she left the house with no regret feeling free like the wind

* * *

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" "omg"

_'how annoying don't these women have anything better to do than coming here at 7 in the morning to make a scene take that one is she not suppose to be in school no wonder they are so stupid these are the reason why society think women are stupid arg seeing them make me want to burn my self and buried my self . wow a marry me sign is she not a little too old i bet she already have a husband haaaa no wonder the divorce rate have been going up'_

kanae walk into the building she got into the elevator and put her sun glasses on because the creep next to her could not keep his sight on something other than her it was very irritating but she was determine not to blow up this early beside she got to save all of these wonderful flavorful emotions for love me # 1 . when she arrive on the fifth floor she walk in to the hall way where the meeting is being held, kanae hold her breath for a moment adjust her facial expression because the disgust look was still on her face and open the door

"what the "

if she thought she was mad the day the pest decided to glitter her uniform well she was dead wrong this time yes this time she want someone head

"professional my foot how the heck do you expect me to think about this director when all they leave is a loose leaf saying they are relocating it is a good thing this director is not in front of me because i would of paint a pretty picture with his face"

*deadliest glare ever*

"excuse me i am here for a meeting it is suppose to be on the fifth floor but the room is empty"

"aaaaah oh i i ermmm very sor "

"do you or do you not know where the new location is"

_'what is wrong with her did she see a demon or something lord this is wasting my time "_

"i actually don't know miss"

"what do you mean you don't-"_ 'calm down this is nothing you must be cool be cool as a professional this is very unprofessional"_

"i'm sorry for the trouble ms but did he say anything at all"

"no i am sorry but would've he call you"

_'what's this she was acting all stuck up i bet she is just an extra but she look familiar where have i seen her before well it does not matter anymore she no longer look like the grim reaper'_

'what is she thinking her gaze is annoy me in the oddest way'

"thank you"

"you are welcome and again i'm a very sorry"

the lady stood up and bow half way by the time she raise her head kanae was gone

"what the so i am the only one who did not get a call"

"kotami-san"

"yes"

"good morning i was not expecting to see you here do you have some business here"

_'oh look it's mr sunshine now i know why all those good for nothing women were outside'_

"good morning tsuruga ren yes indeed i have business here i was suppose to meet for a drama discussions on the fifth floor but when i came her the room was empty it seem like everyone was too polite to give me a call about the relocation"

"on the fifth floor oh you are one of the actress in"two shade of a flower"

_'yeah more like the **pathetic flower'**_

"yes i am what about you"

"i am also one of the actor but kotami-san what did you say about the relocation"'

"oh you don't know about it to i though they would call you"

_'oh the tsuruga not knowing hum that make me feel a lot better'_

*phone ring*

_'i really have to change that song it is annoying as heck but arg i can't that is the type of song that guy like'_

"the director just send me the location"

_'wow why am i not surprise of course they would send a message to him great now i have one more thing to add to my list as to why i don't like this guy'_

*an idiot just sent you a message*

hearing the sound kuon turn his head around to see a red kanae it was highly entertaining from his point of view

"pfft wow and i though my ring tone was embarrassing i guess you discover something new everyday haha HAAA"

"i'm sorry WHAT"

_'danm it i am that guy now ahhhh it is so hard getting in character again whatever i'll just be my self it is not like she knows me '_

"what i mean is that when you are in a job and someone text yo-"

"oh save it"

_'really i heard him laughing he sure is a gentleman yeah right why is kyoko even friend with this guy'_

_'oh well that save my brain from making something up when she is not all demon like she is fun to hang with'_

**"демон-san** do you have a ride"

_'is he talking to me'_

"no i am going to call a cab now that i have the location i don't want to spend a minutes here "

"would you like a ride **демон-san**"

_'i feel insulted right now '_

"yeah sure

_'what's his reason for being nice haaa i really need a car i don't want to ride in then same car as this guy'_

kuon and kotami started walking they went through the back door because they did not want to get stuck by those crazy fans outside especially since yashiro is not present

"you've been calling me this word am i not correct dye..something"

"wrong"

"what's wrong"

"nothing i am perfectly fine"

"no not you you just said 'wrong'"

"i did"

**"YES"**

'this guy is just annoying how did he even become so famous'

"oh right i did "

"**YES** yes you did now what does it mean"

"oh you were saying it the wrong way"

(demons face)"I KNOW THAT IS WHY I ASK YOU WHAT DOES IT MEAN"

"what does what mean"

_'i cannot believe that kyoko ditch me last week to hang out with this thing '_

"arg forget "

***smirk***'that was too much fun that make me feel like a new born baby '

"kotami-san can you please read me the address"

_'mo what happen to his phone'_

"why don't you read it your self i mean i big boy like you can certaintly read right"

"but i am inside the car "

"yees but you are not driving"

"but i am sitting in the drivers seat "

_'well i finally meet someone more annoying then my family'_

"kotami-san please read it we are already late i don't want to put the other on hold"

_'now he is using my name he is so fake'_

"the adress is XXXXXXX(XXXXXX)XXXXX "

"thank you **демон-san**"

_'that name again this is driving me insane i knew saying yes to his offer would be bad oh i am telling you this drama comes with the worst thing i bet if it was kyoko he would have never act that way HA oh hohohohohoh'_

"tsuruga ren "

_'oh i wonder what she is going to say next'_

"i have been meaning to ask you this but don't you think that kajima and kyoko look good together .you are his friend right can you convince him to go out with kyoko because she seem to really like him-"

pain ran faster than electricity in water through kanae's face as it came crasing on the windshield afraid that an accident may have happen she quickly raise her head to see what if there is another car involve in the accident but all she saw was angry people cursing at them and driving pass them

"what the heck is their problem are you okayyyyyyy"

kuon was furious with what he have heard coming out of her mouth and his glare could send bj homwe and kanae was not ready for that

"kotami-san there are two things i hate in this world and do you know what that is "

gulp

"bug and people that don't know when it is the right time to hold there tongue"

kanae was paralise she felt like she was going to get killed the man that was in front of he was not the same man that she sees on tv he is not the same one that greet kyoko every morning no he felt different he was looking right into her soul and she felt violated she could feel her pulse beating in her ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of her mouth at regular, gasping found that she was staring and she could not take her eyes away from the other eyes across the car

"the tongue kotami-san is a very dangerous thing the tongue can make so many things happen with just one lift so you have to be very careful of it"

pommmp

"yo are you lovers going to move it or not"

kuon turn his head around and saw that he was in the middle he turn the wheel and started driving while he put the window down to cool his head kanae on the other side fell like she just survive an atomic explosion she fell like her skin wanted to run away from the car and if she had to use one word to describe that would be dangerous

* * *

**please review **

**yay i got a name for the drama **


End file.
